


Going, Going, Gone

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Не подумай, я не из блаженных, я не считаю, что смерть меняет людей. Страх меняет. Одиночество меняет. А смерть нет.





	

Тим вызвал его на перекрестке кровью и солью. Потому что демонов всегда вызывают кровью и солью, даже зная, что соль бесполезна, кровь — вода, а в перекрестках нет ничего особенного. Брюс когда-то хмуро говорил, что традиции остаются даже тогда, когда не остается больше ничего.

Он был прав.

Демон собирал себя из земли и дорожной пыли, находя недостающие детали в памяти самого Тима. Он взял у Брюса широкую прямую спину, глумливую насмешку у Роя или Стефани, и неровно отросшую щетину — у отца Тима. Набедренная кобура и пожеванная сигарета, зажатая в уголке губ, появились откуда-то из фильмов, что они смотрели с Джейсоном в придорожных кинотеатрах под открытым небом. Откуда он возьмет голос — Тим не знал.

Демон потянулся, привыкая к телу, и вскинул руки над головой. С хрустом вставали на место кости, мышцы узлами ходили под усыпанными шрамами кожей, и что-то в нем продолжало быть неуловимо неправильным: не так хорошо демон знал, как устроено человеческое тело.

Тим подошел ближе и с силой надавил на предплечье, вправляя лучевую, торчащую наружу, как открытый перелом. Кожа податливо сомкнулась, и демон покрутил рукой, оценивая работоспособность. Его тело оказалось крупным и выносливым, и это было то, что нужно.

Глубоко затянувшись, он оглядел Тима с ног до головы и нахмурился. А потом выбросил сигарету прямо на пыльный асфальт.

— И чем ты собрался расплачиваться на этот раз? За такую потасканную душу мне ничего не выручить, сам знаешь. 

Его голос все-таки оказался Тиму незнаком. Может быть, глубины памяти, может быть, это был голос самого демона. Правила Тим знал, а механику — нет. Впрочем, с устройством ада ему еще предстояло познакомиться поближе.

— Это последний раз, — он посмотрел на собственную ладонь и до боли вытянул пальцы, вскрывая едва подсохший порез на тыльной стороне. Кровь капнула на асфальт, и пыль вскипела. — Я уйду с тобой, когда мы закончим. Навсегда.

— Что, больше никаких фокусов? — демон не то хмыкнул, не то всхрапнул. Глотка им всем поначалу давалась тяжело. Кто-то вовсе не мог говорить, едва обратившись. Тим научился относиться к этому с пониманием. — Никаких побегов, сделок, просьб, дешевых трюков? 

— Никаких, — Тим покачал головой. — Так ты мне поможешь?

Он протянул окровавленную руку.

Он протянул окровавленную руку, и демон, помедлив, пожал ее в ответ. Он еще выстраивал тело: Тим почувствовал, как на подушечках его пальцев и тыльной стороне ладони нарастают мозоли. Мозоли стрелков и бойцов. Демон все выискивал в его голове правильные детали.

Кровь-вода зашипела на коже, и демон разомкнул рукопожатие, и вытер ладонь о грудь.

— Я приготовил одежду и немного еды, — Тим отступил на шаг назад и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону припаркованной у обочины машины. Его мутило. Раскалывалась голова. — Все в багажнике.

***

Стефани бежала из Омахи в грузовике приятеля - сына фермеров, лежа под брезентом на осенних яблоках. Черенки кололись, короткие листочки лезли в нос, от запаха было трудно дышать. Он пропитал одежду и кожу, и волосы, и Тим чувствовал его, даже просто сидя на соседнем сидении, пока она сворачивала с трассы на одну из узких разбитых дорог на западе штата. У нее были по-прежнему были светлые, стянутые в высокий хвост волосы, смеющиеся глаза, у нее были крепкие руки, ее отец все еще сидел в тюрьме. Все это Тим узнал за первые пять минут.

— Петси Клайн, кто не любит Петси Клайн, Тим, — Стеф перебросила ему очередное яблоко, и Тим с улыбкой вгрызся в желтоватую мякоть зубами. — Но не когда, — она нахмурилась, — Петси пела рокабилли. Рокабилли — от лукавого. Хуже рокабилли только госпел.

— Госпел хорошо прикидывался кантри, — рискнул Тим, и немедленно получил острым кулаком в плечо.

— Нет, — отрезала Стеф. — Это не кантри. Это извращение. Передай мне воду.

Тим выудил из бардачка перегревшуюся бутылку минералки, и когда Стеф, не глядя, открутила крышку, вода оказалась повсюду — на ней, на Тиме, на лобовом стекле, на подвешенной на зеркале заднего вида фигурке Элмо. Стеф ударила по тормозам от неожиданности, а потом расхохоталась, и следом за ней Тим рассмеялся тоже. Высокая, крепкая, смешливая — Стеф совсем не изменилась.

Она ненавидела водить по ночам, но световой день в августе еще был долог. Все эти крошечные дороги на западе Небраски не ремонтировали, наверное, последние лет десять. Асфальт практически стерся, оставляя плотную, утрамбованную сотнями колес землю. В дождь ее, должно быть, размывало, но до сезона дождей еще было так далеко.

В сумерках Стеф притормозила на обочине, и на границе поля Тим разжег костер. Пока он возился с щепками и зажигалкой, Стеф низко прогнулась в спине, а потом вытянула руки, легко опускаясь на мостик. Тим следил за ней краем глаза все время, что она разминалась, и поймав его взгляд, она насмешливо фыркнула:

— Присоединяйся.

Он пожал было плечами, указывая на зажигалку, а потом отмахнулся. Да почему в самом деле... Его первый замах вышел слабым, и Стеф легко отбила, закатив глаза. Сама она ударила, не жалея сил, и Тим зашелся смехом пополам с кашлем, когда она повалила его на землю, и они покатились в густую траву.

Пахло пыльной, перезрелой уже пшеницей, сквозь высокие колосья светило багровое закатное солнце. Стеф колотила, не разбирая, по лицу, плечам и груди, точно зная, что он отобьется. Тим и отбивался — а потом гибко перекатился, подминая ее под себя, и навис сверху, сжав руки над головой. Стеф тяжело дышала и широко улыбалась, глядя прямо в лицо, в светлых волосах запутались травинки — желтые и зеленые. Перед глазами потемнело резко, и он уперся ладонью в землю, но в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд Стефани только сглотнул и дернул плечом. Наклонился, целуя ее в лоб. А потом осторожно встал и протянул руку, помогая подняться ей.

Сердце колотилось как безумное, сильнее, чем от обычной тренировочной драки. Тим поморщился и вытер пот со лба.

— У меня в рюкзаке консервы с говядиной, — сказала Стеф с одышкой, едва встав на ноги, — и тунец. И чипсы. И сейчас ты врубишь на экране навигатора «Ночь живых мертвецов», чтобы обнимать меня, пока я буду трястись от ужаса. Идет?

— Идет, — Тим улыбнулся, и они вышли из поля. Лучина, конечно, давно потухла, и он сел на землю, пытаясь разжечь костер снова. Стеф упала напротив, скрестив ноги, и принялась доставать травинки из волос.

Ночь они встретили ровно так, как она хотела, и задремала Стефани у него на плече, уткнувшись лбом в шею. Тим гладил ее по спине, после — укрывал своей курткой, и когда фильм кончился, они устроились рядом, голова к голове, смотря на то, как взвиваются в темноту языки костра.

— Я скучала без тебя, — она вздохнула, сонно глядя ему в переносицу. — Мы все скучали. Куда ты делся?

— Никуда, — Тим обнял ее крепче, и она сдвинулась чуть ниже, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. — Просто были незаконченные дела. Я больше никуда не уйду. И Стефани.

— Да?

Тим помедлил, облизывая разом пересохшие губы.

— Прости меня.

Стеф беззлобно ударила его под ребра, а потом завозилась, ворча, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

— Да не за что мне тебя прощать, Тим. Всем нам. Мы же семья.

Тим спал глубоко и крепко, а проснувшись, обнаружил, что костер давно погас.

***

Касс не произнесла ни слова с того момента, как он сел на сиденье позади нее, бросив рюкзак под ноги. Но Тим видел, как неотрывно она следит за ним в зеркало заднего вида — внимательнее, чем за дорогой. Впрочем, на дороге в этой глуши и не на что было смотреть.

Кассандра была усталой и бледной, и не худой даже — истощенной. Всегда тонкая и гибкая, с годами она сделалась жилистой, а потом что-то изрядно потрепало ее, превратив в бледную тень себя самой. Тим не спрашивал, что, да она и не ответила бы. Может быть, Готэм не одному Тиму оказался не по зубам. А может, это был просто долгий отрезок пути.

Она смахнула влажную прядь, налипшую на лоб, и сбавила скорость, приближаясь к серпантину. Дорога податливо огибала горный хребет, чтобы сразу за ним сойти к сероватой линии побережья. Тим наклонился, опираясь локтем на переднее сидение, и Касс покосилась на него, а потом странно взмахнула рукой, будто хотела потрепать по волосам.

Тим облизнул губы, не решаясь прервать долгое молчание, а потом сказал наконец:

— Я видел Стеф.

Касс хмуро покосилась на него, будто спрашивая — и что? Так люди интерпретировали это обычно. Тим знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы считать в этом коротком повороте головы любопытство пополам с ужасом — Касс очень хотела знать, но боялась того, что может услышать.

— Она в порядке, — продолжил он, и Касс коротко, глухо выдохнула. — Последние пару лет жила в Омахе, недавно перебралась на запад Небраски, думает двинуться дальше по побережью. Мы ехали вместе всего ничего, но...

— Ты, — коротко проговорила Касс, а потом сощурилась — закатное солнце ударило в лобовое стекло, едва они обогнули горный хребет. Она прикрыла глаза рукой — ладонь у нее была узкой и белой, с маленькими обкусанными ногтями.

— Что я, — Тим замялся. — Я жив, Кассандра. Иногда этого достаточно.

Она затормозила, а потом хмуро повернулась к нему всем телом и сжала пальцами подбородок. Тим не вырывался. Касс не так часто касалась кого-то, чтобы это игнорировать. Она напряженно разглядывала его лицо, поворачивая на свет, а Тим щурился, когда солнце било в глаза. Потом, будто насмотревшись, она принялась трогать его кончиками пальцев: прослеживала линию бровей и скулы, касалась уголков глаз, пробовала текстуру пожелтевшей, истончившейся кожи. Наконец остановилась на едва заметном, круглом шраме на лбу. Нахмурившись снова, она несильно надавила, и вот тогда Тим отстранился.

Еще мгновение она держала ладони поднятыми в воздухе, а потом отвернулась и снова завела машину. В моторе что-то грохотало, будто осталось ему недолго. Кажется, Касс это не беспокоило. Он не сомневался, что в случае чего она сможет его починить. Когда они встретились, в вечном молчании Касс читалась глухая, упрямая сила, способная справиться с чем угодно. Потом они оба выросли, и Тим узнал, что люди слабее, чем кажутся. 

Кассандра остановилась у побережья, и они оба вышли из машины, не захлопнув дверцы. Касс на ходу расстегнула ремень и стряхнула с себя пропыленные штаны — те были велики, кажется, размера на два. А потом быстро собрала отросшие черные волосы в узел и спустилась к самой кромке воды в одной футболке.

Тим мгновение смотрел на узкие плечи и бедра, на невозможно белую кожу, а потом торопливо принялся выпутываться из одежды и пошел следом за ней, кажется, прямо в закат, полыхающий на воде. Касс хмуро обернулась через плечо, а потом белой птицей нырнула в прилив.

Хотелось сказать так много, но Кассандру, как и всегда, не интересовали его слова.

В воде она нащупала его ладонь и подплыла ближе, и когда течение усилилось, они поплыли вместе, подталкивая друг друга. Волосы налипли Касс на лоб, футболка вплавилась в плечи. Она все-таки слабо улыбнулась, стряхивая капли с щеки. Прилив омывал такой далекий отсюда берег, подбираясь, кажется, к самой одежде, но это не имело значения. Касс плыла быстрее, чем он, и тянула его за собой, преодолевая течение, и Тим просто старался не отставать. Касс плыла, кажется, к самому солнцу.

Они снова направились к берегу, когда оно уже практически утонуло в темной воде.

***

Последний раз он видел Лонни прикованным к аппарату жизнеобеспечения в узлах трубок, иголок, датчиков. Теперь он плотно сидел на ноотропах, припадал на правую ногу и брал попутчиков только для того, чтобы те раз в день делали ему инъекции — но он ходил и говорил. И считал, что большего не нужно.

— Потому что на четвертый год в интенсивной терапии от теплой койки начинает тошнить, как от концепции. Поверь, я належался на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хочу как Адриан Ламо — менять мир из закусочной в Колорадо. 

— Человек он довольно паршивый, знаешь.

Лонни хмыкнул.

— А много ли ты видел однозначно хороших людей.

Рыжие волосы выцвели от солнца в золото, футболка с анархией пестрела дырами. Он путешествовал последние года два. Пережидал зиму на юге, по осени работал на уборке хлопка, летом подметал улицы или мыл подносы в закусочных. По-прежнему помогал всем, до кого только мог дотянуться, но не делал из этого фетиша.

— Ты знаешь, я знаю, мы оба знаем: шестнадцатилетке легко быть героем. А потом ты выходишь из больницы в двадцать на костылях, и собственное тело слишком тяжело для твоего позвоночника. А твое имя давно угнал какой-то урод, который никогда не был даже так же умен, как ты. Ты зовешь себя «Денежным Пауком», и думаешь, что ты цифровой Робин Гуд, но в реальности ты ходишь под себя и в любой момент можешь схлопотать инсульт, потому что твоя кровь больше не работает так, как нужно. Не подумай, я не из блаженных, я не считаю, что смерть меняет людей. Страх меняет. Одиночество меняет. А смерть нет.

Лонни говорил легко и даже набирать что-то на планшете, который он удерживал двумя пальцами на колене — не переставал. На руль он опирался локтем и за дорогой едва следил. Но там и не на что было смотреть: пустая разбитая трасса сходила к полю, по краю которого тянулась вовсе не асфальтированная дорога, размытая недавним дождем.

Колеса увязали. Тугие колосья лезли в окна, ударяли по лицу. Тим высовывал руку и наматывал на пальцы стебли травы. Лонни наконец убрал планшет и почти распластался по рулю, положив на него локти, и принялся немузыкально подпевать какой-то песне по радио. Говорить не хотелось.

К ночи он бросил машину у дороги, даже не заперев, и они пошли через поле к остову полуразрушенного дома. Долгие часы ушли на то, чтобы смести пыль, зато в недрах покосившихся ящиков Лонни нашел чудом выжившие консервы и даже немного не поеденной мышами крупы.

К ночи Тим сделал ему инъекцию, и Лонни покачал головой. Во флаконе с антисептиком оставалось всего ничего, а значит, ему пора было возвращаться в город. Так он и жил последние годы: пополнял запасы, а потом забирался так далеко от практической цивилизации, как только можно.

— Я объездил каждую деревню в Небраске, и знаешь что: пока где-то рядом есть аптека и розетка — я подыхать не собираюсь. Когда-нибудь мне это надоест, и я отправлю резюме в Майкрософт. Или вернусь в Готэм и стряхну пыль с имени «Анархии», чтобы ты мог меня поймать. Сотни возможностей.

— Как Адриан Ламо, — с улыбкой проговорил Тим.

— Как Адриан Ламо, — подтвердил Лонни, падая на кучу сложенной на полу одежды, и он лег рядом с ним — голова к голове. 

Тим не спрашивал, что он будет делать, если в какой-нибудь равнинной глуши его все же догонит инсульт.

Тим не спрашивал, а сам Лонни — не говорил.

***

Тэм никогда не нужно было пытаться разговорить. Она умела поддерживать видимость общения не хуже, чем сам Тим когда-то. А еще вовремя шутить, мягко улыбаться и спокойно держать руки на руле. По одному этому было понятно — Тэм злится, она злится до сих пор, и вряд ли это когда-то изменится. По крайней мере, пока Тим что-то для нее значит.

Не решаясь заговорить о важном, он задавал наводящие вопросы, позволяя Тэм вести разговор — а она рассказывала.

О том, что ее благотворительный проект провалился, но информационный — взлетел, должно быть, она правда дочь своего отца. О том, что она участвовала в реконструкции Готэмского театра, и сейчас он выглядит совсем как в начале века. Будто вот-вот грянет либретто к «Оклахоме!» или начнется водевиль с Джорджем Бёрнсом. Говоря о театре, Тэм оживилась, но поморщилась, увидев нейтрально-вежливое выражение его лица. Тим выругался про себя. Ему было интересно, действительно интересно, но перестроиться он не успел. Все еще чувствовал себя страшно усталым и заторможенным — выворачивало его все утро, и он едва стоял после этого на ногах.

Тэм замолчала. Радио барахлило, сплевывая обрывки песен вперемешку с белым шумом. Она раздраженно выключила его, и они поехали вперед в тишине — мимо пыльной городской окраины с погасшими неоновыми вывесками. В рассветный час на улице не было ни души. Остановившись у заправки, Тэм бросила — я сейчас, и вышла из машины, с грохотом захлопнув дверцу.

Она чертовски, чертовски злилась.

Тим наблюдал в пыльном зеркале за тем, как она расплатилась, заправила машину и остановилась на мгновение, видимо, не подозревая, что он смотрит. Она стояла, чуть пошатываясь, и все терла ладонью лоб. Темные волосы упали на лицо, и выражения было не разглядеть.

В груди что-то сжалось и хрустнуло, Тим поморщился, ударившись головой о сиденье. 

Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед многими. Люди, которые знали его, а лучше бы не; город, который он оставил; семья, друзья, десятки случайных знакомых — каждому из них, возможно, стоило бы никогда его не встречать, но Тэм. Она была не готова к тому, во что он ее втянул когда-то. И она ничем такого не заслужила. 

Она села рядом, хмуро посмотрев на значок бензобака на приборной панели, и потянулась к рулю. И дернулась, когда Тим положил ей ладонь на плечо. Вшитая в подкорку вежливость, рефлексы, умение держать лицо — все это так паршиво работает, когда должен иметь дело с кем-то, кто тебе небезразличен. Кто тебе дорог. Между близкими сбоит дипломатия, потому что всякая дипломатия предполагает, что ты можешь собеседнику лгать, а лгать Тэм он больше не мог и не хотел.

Никому не хотел вообще-то.

— Все это было моей виной, ты ведь знаешь? Не твоей.

— Я знаю, Тим, — она зло сжала губы и повернула ключ в замке зажигания. — Но со своим чувством вины ты справишься сам, хорошо? И я со своей обидой тоже как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Тэм.

— Что? Здесь и обсуждать давно нечего. Мы разошлись. А потом ты уехал. А потом...

По ее лицу пошла странная рябь, и она потерла пальцами висок. Тим все держал ладонь на ее плече, пережидая, пока она хмурилась, будто мучительно пыталась вспомнить.

— Неважно, — она встряхнула головой, — прощать мне нечего, обвинять тебя я не буду. Мы закончили? 

Мотор зашумел, и Тэм, сжав зубы, заглушила его, а потом завела снова. На второй раз звук был чище, и она наконец тронулась, глядя на дорогу.

Она была умной. Сильной. Замечательный. Вот кому точно было лучше без...

— Тем более, мы же оба знаем, — сказала она уже мягче, прерывая его мысль, — что дело совсем не во мне.

Тим прикрыл глаза, когда по векам ударило рассветное солнце. В городе по-прежнему было так пусто, так...

***

— Как на кладбище, — констатировал Джейсон, поворачивая голову набок, и Тим задумчиво провел за ухом, едва не запутавшись пальцами в отросших спутанных прядях. — Тихо, как на кладбище, и Харпер пинает установку, и мы выясняем, что электрогитара у него накрылась.

— Концерт не задался?

— Не то слово. А это было неплохое прикрытие, заменыш, если хочешь знать.

На крыше машины они вдвоем — Тим и высокий, широкоплечий Джейсон — умещались с трудом. Джейсон неловко скользил босой ступней по лобовому стеклу, все пытаясь упереться пяткой во что-то, а потом просто согнул ногу в колене. Вторая так и свешивалась с края крыши. Тяжелые ботинки валялись где-то под колесами. Надвигалась ночь: густая и душная, будто перед грозой, ни звезды, только сверчки стрекотали повсюду. 

— Потом, правда, не до прикрытий было, — Джейсон помрачнел. — Когда Харпер через минуту после того, как рвануло, встал и пошел ко мне — я думал: все, приехали, это стадия ходячего трупа. Обычное дело для острой лучевой. Но нет, он заработал хронику. Какое-то время мы еще продержались. Даже выступать пытались, но он гитару в руках держать не мог и блевал постоянно. Но пел, конечно, как господь бог.

— Джейсон, — Тим уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и зажмурился до боли. — Давай не будем.

— Да все уже, заменыш. Все прошло. Это как в Эл-Эй, помнишь: ты, я, калеки восточного Нэшвилла...

— Джейсон, — он рассмеялся против воли, а Джейсон перевернулся на бок и притянул его ближе к себе. Тим обхватил его руками за плечи и уткнулся в грудь лицом. Пахло потом. И порохом. И пряно — капнувшим на футболку соусом с бургера из закусочной на окраине Сан-Хосе.

— Не грызи себя. Ты не можешь быть виноват вообще во всем, даже если очень хочешь.

— Ты знаешь, что это так не работает.

— Знаю, — Джейсон вздохнул и потрепал его по волосам. И скользнул за ухо, погладив кожу мозолистыми пальцами. Мозоли стрелка... Тим зажмурился сильнее и податливо вскинул голову, когда он несильно потянул его вверх. 

Тим сам не знал, пытается он забыться или отвлечься. В голову лезла старая чушь: вот они застревают с Джейсоном на чертовом акульем острове, и от того, чтобы преодолеть дюймы между телами отделяют только остатки репеллента да голос Барбары в наушниках у них обоих. Вот прячутся посреди чужой перестрелки, и Джейсон треплет его по плечу — прорвемся, эй, — а Тим тянется за рукой, даже понимая, что сейчас не место и не время. Вот они ждут условного сигнала в каком-то безымянном баре, и у Джейсона пиво, а у него кола, и хочется хлебнуть из его бокала чтобы придать себе смелости.

Смелость давно не нужна, никто за ними не следил и терять им было особенно нечего.

Тиму, по крайней мере, точно.

Его мутило, но его мутило не переставая уже бог знает сколько, и он не обращал внимания. В голову будто непрерывно ударял язык колокола, вышибая звук из стенок черепа. Тело было слабым, отвратительно слабым, но сил крепче обхватить Джейсона и закинуть ногу на бедро у него хватило.

Кажется, он мечтал о чем-то таком. Когда-то бесконечно давно.

Джейсон крепко сжал его подбородок, раздвигая губы языком, ведя коленом между ног. Сильный, крепкий — и такой неторопливый, будто у них все время мира. Это было совсем не похоже на него, Джейсон, которого Тим знал — торопился бы, сдирал бы пуговицы и рвал молнии, оставлял бы порезы и синяки. Будто прислушиваясь к его мыслям, Джейсон прищурился, чуть отстраняясь, и без нажима сжал пальцы на его горле — будто примериваясь. Пока не угрожая. Пока.

Тим сгреб его футболку на спине, и пропыленная ткань едва поддалась пальцам. Его вело, будто они оба успели надраться, и Джейсона, судя по неторопливым, смазанным движениям, вело не меньше. В голове было гулко и пусто, только боль билась в пустую черепную коробку, но Тим пытался не обращать на нее внимания. Он до хруста вскинул голову, и Джейсон на пробу поцеловал под кадыком, а потом длинно, влажно облизнул горло, и выдох застрял у Тима в гортани. Он толком не мог пошевелиться, только бестолково сжимал пальцы, наматывая ткань все сильнее, пока ему не почудился негромкий треск.

Джейсон хмыкнул и осторожно перевернул его на спину, и Тим расцепил руки, повинуясь одному взгляду, вытянул их над головой. Джейсон не зафиксировал их, просто попросил не шевелиться пока, и Тима ошпарило мыслью о том, что лучше бы связал. Было бы надежнее. Но он не сделал ничего. Только быстро задрал на нем футболку, чтобы в противовес почти медленно царапнуть зубами ребра и накрыть губами сосок. Тим коротко охнул. Тянуло зажать себе рот, но Джейсон просил не шевелиться. Да и услышать его в этой глуши некому. Никто не придет.

Тим сморгнул выступившую влагу, глядя в небо до рези в глазах. Небо было чистым, высоким, но ни единой звезды так и не появилось, только сверчки стрекотали все громче и громче к полуночи. То, как Джейсон негромко хмыкнул, слышно было даже за этим бесконечным шумом, хмыкнул и сжал пальцы сквозь ткань — с силой, так, что Тима выгнуло под его рукой, и он ударился лопатками о крышу. Нетерпение выжгло вольтовой дугой, и он сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не толкнуть Джейсона в затылок, не зарыться в волосы. Не притянуть ближе.

Тот не торопился, все еще не торопился, он длинно провел языком по дорожке волос внизу живота, почти скользнул под ремень, но остановился. Гибко перекатился, нависая сверху на локте, и для того, чтобы рвануться навстречу, поцеловать — не нужны были руки. Джейсон ухмыльнулся и в поцелуй тоже, вжался, почти наваливаясь сверху, и царпанул ногтями соски. Повел ниже по ребрам и животу. Тим вздрогнул, слыша, как он расстегивает пряжку ремня. Штаны с Тима почти сваливались, долгая дорога оставила от него одни кости — да и не только она. Расстегивать молнию для того, чтобы скользнуть пальцами за пояс, Джейсону было не нужно.

Он расстегнул все равно, потому что тянул время, кажется, еще потому что просто издевался. Тим податливо вскинул бедра, помогая ему стащить вниз штаны вместе с бельем. И вскрикнул бы, едва почувствовав мозолистые пальцы на основании члена, но Джейсон заткнул его поцелуем, и потянулся бы зарыться пальцами в волосы, но двигаться ему не разрешали. Не запрет даже — просьба вколачивалась в разум отбойным молотком, заглушая даже непрерывной колокол боли, едва возбуждение ударило по нервам — так это работает. Тим помнил. Эндорфины, адреналин, кортиколиберин. Пальцы Джейсона, кружащие вокруг головки, оттягивающие крайнюю плоть. Тим чуть отстранился, со свистом вдохнул ставший вдруг слишком горячий воздух сквозь зубы, и тогда Джейсон наконец накрыл ладонью его горло.

Джейсон говорил когда-то — когда они научились наконец друг с другом разговаривать — что близкое знакомство со смертью оставляет после себя много разных желаний. Славных, контактных, телесных желаний. Хочется надраться. И подраться. И обкуриться так, чтобы не чувствовать земли под ногами. И вытрахать кого-то так, что земли не будет чувствовать уже он, и это само по себе отличный аналог легкой дури. Пострелять из винтовки с замечательной сильной отдачей. Почувствовать тяжесть пистолетов в ладонях и бронежилета — на теле, и то, как лицо обжигает взрывной волной, прошедшей мимо. Проснуться от выстрелов. Проснуться, слушая прибой. Проснуться одному и с кем-то. Проснуться.

Тим как во сне к нему потянулся, когда Джейсон сжал пальцы на его шее, и он не остановил. Выдох застрял в горле, перед глазами потемнело, каждое движение Джейсона резонировало во всем теле; Тим всхлипнул и вскинул бедра навстречу. Зарылся пальцами в волосы. И с силой потянул за воротник футболки сзади, а потом разжал ладонь и она упала на прохладный металл, будто принадлежала уже не ему.

Джейсон ослабил захват на мгновение, позволяя ему сделать вдох, и сжал пальцы снова, и повел ладонью по члену резко, с оттяжкой, размашистыми жестами. Тим загнанно пытался вдохнуть носом и все не мог открыть глаза, а когда открыл наконец — наткнулся на потемневший взгляд в упор, и тогда его выкрутило.

Оргазмом накрыло рывком, и он почти не почувствовал, как Джейсон разжал пальцы — только легкие вдруг перестало саднить от удушья да давления больше не ощущалось, и он вскинулся всем телом, и снова гулко упал на металл, ударяя лопатки. С силой, до синяков. Впрочем, на горле синяки будут тоже. Джейсон последний раз длинно провел ладонью снизу вверх, и Тим всхлипнул. Под закрытыми веками были сплошь рыжие всполохи, тело казалось гулким и пустым. Ему было жарко и тесно. И наконец хорошо.

Головная боль вернулась исподволь вместе со стрекотанием сверчков.

А потом вдалеке наконец послышался первый раскат грома.

***

Рассвет наступил слишком быстро, заливая небо истерически ярким светом — таким, что глаза жгло. Стеф постукивала ладонями по рулю и подпевала какому-то кантри, что гоняли по радио, и Тим пытался подпевать вместе с ней. Голос дрожал. Стеф не замечала или делала вид, что не замечает, а потом ее голос оборвался резким скрежетом, будто игла съехала по пластинке, и...

— Господи, что за дрянь ты слушаешь, — Дик беззлобно толкнул его в плечо и выключил приемник, а потом потрепал по волосам. — Джейсон бы удавился, поняв, что зря столько лет носился со своим рок-н-роллом.

— Я слышал, он группу сколотил, — Тим улыбнулся бескровными губами.

— Да? — Стеф посмотрела на него с удивлением, а потом рассмеялась. — Давай, Тим, теперь ты просто обязан сводить меня на их концерт.

— ...Удачно вписались в благотворительную программу, — Тэм коснулась пальцем уголка губ, проверяя, не растеклась ли помада. — Шумные — сразу привлекали внимание, простые, яркие образы, социальный подтекст, мы хотели сделать их хедлайнерами.

— А потом?

Тэм посмотрела на него с удивлением.

— А потом ничего не было, Тим. Ты же сам знаешь.

— Ни о чем не жалею, — хмыкнул Рой и похлопал его по колену, — мы выстрелили тем летом, и если мы — последнее, что запомнят топы биллборда — так ему и надо. Лучше скажи — ты в порядке, приятель? Выглядишь как покойник.

Стеф бросила ему яблоко.

Стеф бросила ему яблоко.

Оно застыло в воздухе, а ее лицо оплавилось, кривясь, как горящая журнальная страница. Демон зевнул и с хрустом повел шеей, а потом вырулил с разбитой объездной дороги на пустую трассу.

— Пустовато здесь, а?

Казалось, еще немного — и сердце просто разорвется. Борясь с тошнотой и паническим рваным пульсом, Тим невидяще уставился на дорогу.

Залитое злым августовским солнцем слепяще-белое лиминальное пространство там, где должна кипеть жизнь. Яблоко наконец соизволило упасть на пол. Тим прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на сидение. И потер виски пальцами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я добавил людей?

Мимо пронесся красный кабриолет, бросив обрывок старой песни Роллинг Стоунз и чьи-то пьяные выкрики прямо в открытое окно. У обочины появились бродяги. Громыхнула дверь придорожной закусочной, одновременно послышался выстрел, финальным аккордом совсем низко над трассой пронесся самолет, и демон поморщился.

— Переигрываешь.

— Я знаю, — Тим все не открывал глаз. Его колотило.

— Тебе не надоело? — демон притормозил и наклонился, нашаривая под его ногами упавшее яблоко. Вытер о рубашку и с удовольствием вгрызся крепкими зубами. — Ты пошел по пятому кругу. Но мы можем продолжать так вечность, понятное дело, — он ухмыльнулся. — Быть Джейсоном Тоддом мне понравилось. Девками скучновато, особенно этой. Тэм. Но дело твое, парень.

Тим искоса посмотрел на него.

Демон не изменился с их первой встречи — здоровый, загорелый в красноту, как ребенок фермерских штатов, с неровной щетиной, грубыми, широкими руками.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Флойд, — он хмыкнул. — Флойд Лоутон. Сгнил в тюрьме лет двадцать назад, вряд ли мы были знакомы.

Тим покачал головой. Действительно вряд ли. Флойд посмотрел ему в лицо и низко присвистнул, а потом тронул покрытый испариной лоб:

— Ты же не собрался подыхать прямо в машине, правда? Какого черта с тобой творится?

— Лучевая болезнь, — пробормотал Тим, уворачиваясь от его руки. — Не переживай. Она хроническая. В машине — не подохну.

— О, так ты один из этих? Тогда надо ехать побыстрее. Слышал, вас теперь через одного записывают в мученики. А тебе в рай нельзя, парень, ты мне задолжал.

Дорогу все заливало белым, и он прикрыл глаза ладонью, пытаясь задремать. И не заметил, как белизна солнца стала белизной Лимба, а потом вокруг опустилась ночь — глухая и непроглядная, будто на дне колодца.

Не светило ни единой звезды.

Мотор глухо ворчал, спидометр отсчитывал километры. Флойд напевал и курил одну за одной, и его лицо плавилось, когда он забывал поддерживать заданный образ. Скоро, наверное, сползет совсем.

— Ты почти угадал, кстати, — он хмыкнул, заметив взгляд Тима. — На фотографии в личном деле я так примерно и выглядел. В жизни под конец гораздо хуже. Но знаешь, федералам плевать. Они нас не в лицо знают. Только в пальчики.

— Тебя взяли федералы? — спросил Тим без интереса.

— Они, — Флойд выкинул сигарету в окно, — и знаешь что, парень...

Радио, невесть как до сих пор работая, захлебывалось «Дорогой в ад». Символизм — дешевле некуда, но Тиму уже было все равно.


End file.
